The present invention relates to firearms which use percussion caps, such as muzzle loading firearms, and more particularly to a device for removing a percussion cap from the primer nipple of a muzzle loading firearm.
In recent years, there has been increasing interest in the use of muzzle loading firearms. In loading this type of firearm, a preselected amount of black powder is placed within the barrel. Then, a projectile is placed in the barrel and compressed against the powder at the base of the barrel. This projectile can be a round ball enclosed in a lubricated patch, or a special type of ball or bullet, such as a self-expanding or self-grooving bullet. A percussion cap is then placed on the primer nipple to prepare the gun for shooting.
After continued use of such a firearm, the nipple vent may become plugged, especially if the cap is not sealed against moisture. Eventually the firearm may misfire, with the cap being wedged tightly onto the nipple by the force of the hammer. It is thus necessary to remove the cap with the gun loaded. Additionally, the user may wish to disarm a loaded gun for other reasons by removal of the cap.
In the past, the user of the weapon would lay the weapon down and remove the cap with a pair of pliers, or remove the cap by cutting it off with a knife. This method presents a serious safety hazard, with the weapon still loaded, since it may cause an accidental discharge. It is especially dangerous when an inexperienced user crushes or cuts into the charge in the percussion cap. A need has therefore arisen for an improved method of removing a percussion cap from the primer nipple of a muzzle loading firearm.